


Patawad, Paalam

by joeriezeilany



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mother's Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Uchiha Massacre, secret love child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeriezeilany/pseuds/joeriezeilany
Summary: Clan Law dictates that no clan head or heir shall marry another, or fornicate, in order to maintain the purity of the bloodlines. Mikoto was never a very good listener anyway. Then, Mikoto and Shikaku fell in love and had a child that wasn't supposed to exist. It all kind of snowballs from there.
Relationships: Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikaku/Uchiha Mikoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Patawad, Paalam

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Another new work from me. I swear I said i'd work on my other fics but well,  
> I want it to be known that I was Enabled. Thank you very much! 
> 
> That said, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY and I want to share with you all some works of mine.
> 
> Thank you to my darling Tao for the summary! <3 and Nammy for the beta-ing! <3
> 
> :)) Have fun!

Silence filled the halls and yards of the compound, and with it Mikoto knew it was time, exchanging a look with Fugaku.

“I’m going to see Yuriko.” she told him, biting back words that wanted to slip out.

Fugaku just nodded.

Taking a deep breath, she started picking up various things she’d been hoarding, planning to give them to her daughter, Yuriko, sometime soon. A familiar unease had begun to blanket her, a sensation she had become acquainted with long ago during the ceaseless wars, urging her to prepare, lest she finds herself lost in the storm that follows the calm. In little time, she had all the things she knew Yuriko would need.

Stealthily running out of the compound, unease’s alarm bells continued to ring deafeningly in her ears. It’s quiet, too quiet. Secluded as they are, the compound was usually hushed at this time yes, but never this quiet. Not this deathly still. Determination had steeled her, the desire to see her baby one last time, guiding her to her precious princess.

Slipping inside the Nara compound, thanking Shikaku fervently for keying her in the wards, she ghosted through the peaceful houses. It was during times like these when she couldn’t help but think of  _ what could have been.  _ Had her and Shikaku been free to show their emotions, would she have been living here instead? Content in this tranquil place.  _ Would she have been happy? _

Landing with cat-like grace on the windowsill of her daughter’s bedroom, Mikoto activated her sharingan. This may be the last time she’ll be here. She wanted to commit everything to memory. 

In this private room, as she gazed upon her slumbering daughter, she could feel the streams of tears flowing down her cheeks. Mere words could not describe her love for them. Shikaku, their daughter Yuriko, Itachi, Sasuke _. _ It hurt. _ The unfairness of it all...why must they hide? Why can we not just embrace the love we have for each other freely? Why does everything have to be about traditions? Why did she have to be born as the Uchiha Heiress?  _

Yuriko, her beloved baby, looked so beautiful, the soft beams of moonlight lighting up her features. They were the perfect combination of her and Shikaku. Mikoto combed her silken hair, savoring the feel of the soft strands caressing her fingers. She bent down and kissed the crown of her head. Her perfect little princess. She feared she wouldn't be able to watch her grow up. To be there for her if someone hurt her. She could only hope that Shikaku would stand fast by her side and support her wholly.

As she sat down beside Yuriko, tracing her cherub-like face and combing her soft hair, she commited everything to memory. Her baby’s scent, her warmth, the way she fits just right in her arms. She tried and failed to hold back the sob that stubbornly made it’s way past her lips.

The sudden movement and turning of Yuriko made her glance down in surprise. Normally her daughter sleeps like the dead, not even the constant noises Yoshino would make could wake her up. 

“I know you,” Yuriko blinks up at her, drowsy eyes drooping down. “You feel familiar.” 

Mikoto smiled down and cups her face, sharingan memorizing what her daughter looks like this close. She tries to hold back her tears.

Yuriko frowned, then reached closer to Mikoto. “Why are you crying Kaa-san?”

Mikoto laughed wetly, wiping her tears away haphazardly as she took in her baby’s face. Of course she knew, had figured it out. Her baby, smart just like her father.

“Nothing you should be worrying about.” she kissed Yuriko’s forehead. 

“Hn.”

Mikoto chuckled and drew back. “I’m sorry for not being there, my love. Had fortune favored us, I would be there at your side every step of the way.” Tears leaked out of her eyes unbidden. “Every achievement, every milestone. Everything that you think is important enough to tell us.”

Yuriko wiped away the newly shed tears on her cheeks. “You’re afraid.” she stated. Little eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Mikoto smoothed down her hair, smiling painfully. “Already so smart? You get that from your father.” She leaned down for one last kiss, sharingan spinning furiously, weaving the genjutsu gently on Yuriko.

“I love you my darling princess.”

Mikoto fought the urge to check on Shikaku. He’s smart. He’s the Clan Head. He’ll be fine. They’ll both be fine. 

She paused briefly on her way back to the Uchiha Compound and whispered to the wind, 

“Forgive me my love, Farewell.”

Moments later, Mikoto died as the Uchiha Matriarch; calm, cool, composed even in the face of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So sporadic updates coz I still have other fics to work on, but i'll try my best anyway. We do have some plan concerning this story, and it's all on [Discord](https://discord.gg/pf39SDd). So yeah, if you want to hangout, :)) 
> 
> ALSO! How come Shikaku/Mikoto is not a tag yet??? bfksbdjdfnsk _Is this a rarepair???_


End file.
